Innocent as I Could Ever Be
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "He's her angel. He brings the darkness that drains out her light. This is how it's always been." /One-Shot/


**_A/N:_ This is for school. It was supposed to be two pages and a half - doubled space. It ended up being five pages. Yup. So, I wanted to take an approach on _Stalker/Angel_ and this was the result. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it and please REVIEW and tell me what you thought about it. It makes my day when you guys review :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_.**

* * *

><p><em>He's her angel.<em>

_He brings the darkness that drains out her light._

_This is how it's always been._

* * *

><p>He walks with her out to the hallway, her dress drags close behind and he smirks in satisfaction when he realizes no one's around. The young woman giggles as he wraps his arms around her waist and proceeds to sigh as his breath hovers above the crook of her neck. He pushes her to a locker and cups her cheek affectionately.<p>

"Let's go Rachael," he tells her, grabbing her hand again and pulling her to one of the rooms of the school.

Its night time and Malcolm, our hero, invited Rachael, his breathtakingly beautiful fiancée, on one of their _urban adventures_. She had dressed up with a floral, long sleeved, and knee high dress with brown flats and small diamond earring with a peck of make-up and perfume to compliment her physical being. Malcolm was left speechless at how _perfect_ a woman could be, but he reminded himself why he brought her to their old high school.

It was obvious, how could it not? She had been sneaking around with _Stalker/Angel_ and he had become furious when the news of her sleeping with him reached his ears. He had dismissed his long time friend from his house and clutched locks of his hair with his hands and yelled. And yelled. _And yelled_. And –oh!- did it feel extraordinaire.

Malcolm felt his stomach churn in disgust and he looked at Rachael expectantly – waiting for her to say something as he pushed her against a desk. Rachael let out a breath of fresh air as he kissed her cheek. She blinked and looked up at him, flashing a smile that blinded his soul and made his heart skip a beat.

Malcolm's hair is slightly disheveled when Rachael threads her fingers through his hair and pulls him in to kiss her. Much to her dismay, he looks the other way, his right hand flying to his back pocket.

"Malcolm?" She questions, her brows furrowing in confusion.

He needs to finish this – whatever they had.

He can't live with the thought of Rachael and _Stalker/Angel_ together – _his worst nightmare, for Christ's sake!_

Angel almost killed Malcolm, and Rachael runs off to play pretend with _him_? Malcolm couldn't take it. He just _couldn't_.

A sinister smirk pulls on Malcolm's lips and he looks up at Rachael with fading hope in his deep brown eyes – one of the characteristic's that made Rachael want him more than she could bargain for.

"Promise you'll never leave me," he demanded silently, a spark of confusion appearing in Rachael's eyes.

"Why –"

"_Promise_…promise me."

"I promise, I promise," She said in a concerned voice. The hand tangled in his hair moved to his cheek and she caressed it with her thumb. "Are you –" she began, gulping "-okay?"

"Do you _love_ me?" He pressed on, ignoring his fiancée's question.

She nodded, bit her lower lip and gave him a perplexed look.

"_Don't lie to me_," he said harshly.

Rachael gaped at him and pushed him away from her. "_What_ are you talking about? I don't understand any –"

"I know," he deadpanned, making her blink up at him. "_I know everything._"

Oh no, she thought, backing away from Malcolm slowly. The afford said man reached into his back pocket and took out a knife – the knife Stalker/Angel almost killed him with, the one he used to frighten him and make him get away from _his_ Rachael, the one he's going to use to _kill _her.

The knife glimmered in the dim lighting that swept in through the window. The moon was haunting and Malcolm realized then, that Rachael was something intangible for his soul. She was pure and light and he was a demon that _frightened _Rachael.

And nothing ever frightened Rachael.

Nothing, until Malcolm came along.

And Stalker/Angel and Malcolm's feud with him.

She was hurt, but Malcolm never stopped. He would never stop for Rachael and he knew he wanted to be one with her. And that's why he brought the knife up to his chin and tapped the skin tauntingly.

"Oh, God, Malcolm," she breathed, her back coming in contact with the back wall. "Don't," she pleaded, holding her hands up to her chest.

He let out a humorless laugh and came close to Rachael, who sank to the floor when her knees gave in. The knife was teasing her and he knew it when he brought it close to her neck and she squirmed and tried to move back. She pleaded but he didn't listen as the tip of the blade touched her skin.

"I want to be with you forever, Rachael. Could you do that for me?" He said, caressing the skin of her neck with the tip of his knife. "Can you?"

"But we already are," she choked out, tears falling from her eye sockets. "We- we already are…"

She was right, for they had given each other their souls to keep a mere year ago. He chuckled at her childishness and pressed the tip hard against her skin, breaking it, blood gushing out. Rachael let out an ear piercing scream and Malcolm whispered sweet nothings to the girl beneath him.

_Scream, it makes me happy. It amuses me, Rachael. Scream!_

"Rachael, I love you so much," he whispered, the blade cutting her neck.

"N-no…"she breathed out, blood trickling down her neck.

"We'll be together forever. You promised, remember? That you would never leave me," he said calmly, as he finished with her, her body falling limp on the floor, blood everywhere. "We'll be one being. You'll be mine and I'll taint you, honey. You're _mine_."

He kneeled down on the floor and brought his lips to a pool of her blood and drank it. His soul lightened up and he could _feel_ her coursing through his veins. He could hear her screams and pleas. He could taste and smell her. Oh, what a beautiful being!

He whipped away the blood on his face and clutched the knife and brought it up to his own neck. "Oh, Rachael, I love you so much," he whispered, falling on the ground next to his fiancée, his blood covering hers.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow,<em>" Clare Edwards breathed out, as she finished reading her boyfriend's story. "Just, _wow_."

"You liked it?" Eli Goldsworthy smirked at her and grabbed the paper from her, putting it in his bag.

"Like it? More like _loved_ it. It was…just _wow_."

He chuckled at her excitement and looked at her. "I'm glad, because it's _all about you_, _Clare_."

She looked up at him, his smirk pulling on his lip, her excitement fading by the second and her heart dropped to her stomach and she narrowed her eyes. "Just…just try not to kill me, okay?" She said sarcastically, trying to lift up the mood.

He smiled down at her and put his hand over his back pocket, touching the point of his knife. "_Of course_."


End file.
